Shit's About to get Complicated
by CurlyNerdy101
Summary: Mischa couldn't understand. Why wasn't anyone doing anything! Well, SHE wasn't going to stand by and watch some guy strike her best friend, but how will she handle the consequences? Any advice? Open for a few more chapters, so how do you think I should continue?


You stood there, at the top of the stairs. Stunned, speechless, but most terrifyingly for you, enraged. You were terrified because it wasn't often you got truly angry, and when you did, it often got you into trouble. But it was worth it every time. Your friends were the most important people in your life right now; always have been. You could remember so clearly when your English teacher back home humiliated Holly for her interpretation of the text, and though you knew it wasn't your place and would get you suspended, it didn't stop you from giving the woman a piece of your mind, and a very loud piece at that. It was the same with your classmates in the Host Club.

Even though you were a fair way away, you could see the red mark quickly forming across Kyoya's cheek as he bent down to pick up his glasses… You could see the filth that struck him take up a conversation with another gent like what he did was no big deal, and NO ONE was going to do ANYTHING!

 _Is something like this really so fucking normal around here!?_

You could feel your blood bubble and burn through almost every vein, pounding in your head. Your mouth tensed into a thin, disgusted line, your nostrils twitched up in almost an animal like snarl, and your hands clenched at your sides, nails digging crescents into your palms. You knew you were getting past the point of reason and consequences. Then you heard someone nearby mumble, "… His father can be so course sometimes…" _JESUS! This is Kyoya's father!?_

 _Aaaaaand I'm gone._

But you contained your facial muscles for the moment. It wasn't like anyone in particular was looking at you, but if they were, all they'd see was you roll your starch white sleeves up with precision.

You walked forward and down the stairs with the posture that comes with a waitressing job, beginning at a slow pace, but as you saw that cretin walking your way, not even giving you a second glance, you picked up speed, turning a few heads, including the ever vigilant Mori's who knew you all too well from the boxing ring in gym class. He alerted the others, just in time for them to see.

Just in time for the slime to look up at you.

You pulled you hand back, calloused palm opened and stuck across the greying man's cheek with all your force, setting him off balance just as your mother had taught you. Sure it wasn't the punch, but she'd still be proud of that hell of a slap. You silently praised your choice to keep your silver ring on today. Then you turned your side, bracing yourself and rammed into his core shoulder first, sending him straight down to the ground. That was a little something your dad had shown you, though you decided not to follow through with a kidney punch.

The room erupted with gasps including that of your friends, but their reactions couldn't have fazed you at this stage. You were too focused on the worm propping himself up on his elbows to stand, and the astonished, livid expression on his withering façade.

"How dare you! You have absolutely no idea who I am, do you?"

You were not going to take any of this man's pious bile. Never breaking eye-contact for a moment, you made sure you were in his face when you spat out your fury, "I don't care if you are the Queen or Jesus reincarnate as you so obviously think you are!" You began to mimic his lofty physicality and voice, "But I don't think you know who I am either!"

Again, you blocked out the stunned audio around you. He was now standing and puffed out his chest a smidge, "No, I tend not to familiarise with people like you."

"Well, you better get to know this face, mate, because if one thing is for sure, I am the type of person who will not stand by while someone abuses the people she loves!" Your voice grew even more deep and threatening as you went on, booming and purring like rolling thunder, "If you EVER harm ANY of my friends again, I'll give it right back to you; TEN FOLD!"

The man was quiet, but not belittled (although he must've felt some, being shown up in front of such a crowd), more like contemplating. He looked you up and down for a moment like he was analysing you; seeing inside the cogs of your mind. You maintained your glare none-the-less, even as you feigned a smile, politely patted down his lapels and held a hand out, directing him to the exit with all the poise you were trained for, voice returning to it's required near velvet quality.

"So, bear that in mind, and have a lovely day, sir."

He held his steel cool stare for a moment longer, but honestly, the part which unnerved you was when he smiled, only slightly, as if something just clicked in his mind. It wasn't a happy smile, it was an interested, calculating smile.

 _Well now I know where Kyoya learned that from._

"And you as well Miss…" He glanced down at your name badge, "Mischa Owens."

 _Again; that smile…_

With that, he turned from you and strode out of the joint as if you hadn't just decked him in front of all these dignitaries.

Now that your adrenaline high had been ridden out you could feel the eyes on you, but as soon as you turned around no one had the nerve to keep at it… Except the group of Hosts standing near the cluster of pillars. You looked over, and saw Kyoya beckon with his finger. He did not look pleased. You tried to at least look like you weren't regretting anything, and walked forward.

You slowly looked up at him like a guilty child, and he looked straight back at you. "You have exactly two minutes to explain yourself; to give me a good reason to persuade my father not to press charges."

"Some father," You muttered, "You should be the one pressing charges."

"That is a matter between my family and I, and you have no place, or context for that matter, with which to analyse my actions for me. You are getting off point; why did YOU attack MY father?"

You looked around at your friends in disbelief, but they all held the same worried look on their faces like you'd just broken some ancient rule. Haruhi spoke up to you first, "Mischa, you do realise how serious this is don't you?"

The twins followed Haruhi, echoing each other, "Yeah, Kyoya's dad is pretty powerful. If he really takes this seriously you could get into a lot more trouble than you would somewhere else."

"It was quite hot-headed of you to do something like this." Tamaki added. It felt like he was pulling the same old lines he did with Haruhi at Okinawa, but he was right; you usually saved violence for the ring.

You heard Honey's voice peep from below as he tugged at your black pencil skirt, "You sounded really angry, Missy-chan."

"Yeah." Mori nodded, and you realised that they truly were scared by how far you'd gone.

You sighed, dropping your defiance, "I choose my friends with extreme care, and once I do, I will walk over hot coals for them," Your voice was slow and deliberate, picking your words with care, "but I'd also push anyone onto the coals as well." You paused to let that sink in. "I hate seeing the people I love being harmed, as anyone would but…" You stopped, breath cutting itself off as you debated whether to continue. Though you'd been a waitress for the Host Club for the past three months, you'd never truly opened up before, it was always just little hints in your mannerisms or choice of words, but now they needed to know why you cared so much about each of them. Your compassion had turned to violence.

"You have to understand, back home, my friends and I have some of the strongest connections you could ever imagine. It has been built up over the years because of what we've each been through, but also because of some of the people we had to associate with in school, even if we did try to avoid them… My friends and I sometimes got into dangerous situations. One night we we're all out drinking and-..." Your voice caught, remembering that night and the horrible aftermath… the sirens; you thought you were going to be sick. You looked up at Kyoya with pleading eyes, for once, hoping that he'd lived up to his nosey reputation.

"I've read your file, I know." His voice was gentler that time. Files didn't tell you everything, and he was beginning to understand.

You sighed in thanks and continued, "We were always there for each other. When things got rough, we'd get rougher. You guys are all I have over here. You're just as important to me, and sometimes, more so."

You looked up at Kyoya again, stronger this time, "I stood up for you Kyoya because I know what it's like when no one else does, and I know what can happen when they do." As you held his eyes with yours you could see he understood, "I will happily pay the consequences of my actions if it means that Mr Ootori will think twice before he lays a finger on you again."

You could see something shake in Kyoya and he had to look down momentarily to compose himself. He cleared his throat, returning (almost) to normal, but his speech couldn't hide his emotions from his friend, "Thankyou Mischa, I appreciate your wanting to help and where it comes from, but please don't resort to violence or intervene in my familial affairs again."

Your mind grumbled, "I'll definitely strive to avoid conflict of the physical kind, but you know I cannot stand by for this."

"Mischa-" Kyoya's voice was growing firmer.

You lowered your voice to a hushed tone and turned your body aside from the group to give you two some small privacy, "Kyoya, I won't do anything for now, but if I see so much as a hint that your father is hurting you, I am going straight whatever the Japanese version of DOCS is. I understand your families' status and reputation, but if THIS sort of thing is a regular occurrence ," you pointed to his now fading red cheek, "then it is criminal."

Kyoya fumed, turning to the rest of the Hosts who had gone from placid to even more concerned, "We'll be back in a moment." He turned to you, grabbing hold of your lean, muscled forearm, "Walk with me. Now."

He went to pull you towards to side doors, but you yanked your arm from his grip, "I can walk by myself thank you."

Once you had gotten outside and into the nearest alcove by the door you looked at each other. It felt like getting out of that opulent room allowed you to talk as real friends, now that you weren't being watched. "On the count of three?" You asked.

Kyoya nodded, "One, two, three." And you both blurted out what you had to say.

"Tamaki is right. You are too brash and what you've done is going to cost the BOTH of us in some way. I'm really concerned. You're my good friend, but this is idiotic!"

"I can't believe you and everyone else just wants to let this slide. It's abuse! You're my best friend and I won't let anyone hurt you, you idiot!"

You both breathed, "Better?" He asked.

"Better." You said. You both let out a laughing sigh and leaned on the high edge of the garden bed in the alcove. It was a little trick you'd learned worked during your first argument. You both kept shouting over each other, but you picked up the key points. It was a quick way to get things off your chest and you were too busy talking and listening at the same time to argue back. Afterwards you would always be too braindead to keep at it and you'd move on, taking in what the other had said.

You sat there looking out at the meticulously manicured garden. The cool wind rustled the hedges and the sun gently warmed the pebble path. You absorbed the silence, the welcomed calm after all this drama. You looked at Kyoya's pose from the corner of your eye. You could see the slight worry lines in the corner of his eyes, but he was more or less relaxed. You noticed the rarity of these moments for him and were grateful that many of them were with you. Apparently he was usually some degree of up-tight in other times.

Kyoya turned to stare directly at you, not even trying to be subtle; with such an intimidating stare he didn't need to be. He had that penetrating look of his father, but he wasn't looking for a weakness or opportunity; he was just looking. He was trying to see how you could be so relaxed and at peace with what had just happened. What COULD happen.

Well, he knew WHY you could be so at ease. You'd faced these sort of consequences before. Actions under influence were something he knew you were familiar with. You'd literally, and were still metaphorically, serving time for them. But he resigned himself to the fact that he'd never understand, and didn't WANT to understand that part of you. However, there was one more question though that he still couldn't quite wrap his head around. Kyoya broke that silence, "I still don't understand."

You cocked your head, "Don't understand what?"

He took a breath and shifted his weight, "Why would you do it?"

The click your brain felt was audible, "Oh come on Kyoya, I've already told you! You're my best friend! How many times do I have to say it?"

He jumped in, "Yes, but why?! Why YOU? Nobody has ever stood up to him, not even said loud enough a word to be noticed! Not the family friends, not MY friends, not even my FAMILY. So why you?"

You began to get flustered, scrambling for words, "I guess I just care more, then."

Wrong words. This got Kyoya's attention, and it made him fume a little. Not much, but enough to make you nervous. "No, I was thinking about courage, not 'caring'. Are you suggesting you care for me more than my own family?"

Your voice even sounded flustered, "No- Well… Maybe in a different way?" You ran a hand through your hair, trying not to look at him. You knew you'd break if you did.

Kyoya stopped, wary of what this was leading towards, "Mischa… a different way how?" He tried to see your face.

You HAD to lift your eyes to his, "Kyoya," You both started to lean in a touch. You were beginning to get breathless as your heart pumped more oxygen through your blood than you could collect, flooding your every sense. This was a different type of rush to what you'd get in the ring, and you loved it. You felt his hand touch yours. It was gentle, just a brush of the fingers really, but it felt like electricity. By the scared look in his eyes you weren't even sure he knew he'd done it. You looked again at the fading mark on his cheek and softly cupped it in your hand making him visible tense up, "Kyoya, I…"

You couldn't do it.

Just seeing and feeling the corner of your mouth twitch upwards was enough to break the moment. You both burst out in uncontrollable laughter, pulling away to grab a hold of your respective walls so you could double over, gasping for air.

Kyoya could barely talk, "Oh lord, Mischa! You almost had me that time-a-haa!"

You'd JUST got your breath back, "I was good, wasn't I?"

"Oh, definitely. It was the coy hesitation, I think, that really got me. This seems like an area you'd be skittish with."

You were only a touch insulted, but you knew it was true, "Oh, well thank you very much. I didn't know you could be so tender. Those deception skills must come in handy with business."

"Why thank you. Gosh, could you actually imagine US in a relationship?" Kyoya squinted out into the gardens as if trying to see the prospect in the distance.

You chuckled again, "I know right? Your dad would birth a brick!" You struggled sometimes with translating phrases to Japanese.  
Kyoya agreed, "Yes. Even him aside, everything would be so… complicated(!)"

You both stared out again, "… Yeah…"

Kyoya drew in a sharp breath and stood, "Well, I'd better get back inside and make sure everything is running smoothly now, after that fiasco."

You felt your pocket buzz and reached for your phone, waving him goodbye, "See you in there." Kyoya waved off, walking to the doors. You opened your new message and read,

'Miss Owens,

I have a job offer for you. If you wish to keep your newly gained freedom, I suggest you take it.

Otoori.'

Your brow furrowed, perplexed and honestly a little unnerved. "How the hell does he have my number?" You muttered, beginning to text back.

'What's the offer?' As confident as you sounded, you were still in no hurry to fall two steps back from what you'd worked so hard to achieve. If the offer was reasonable, you might as well take it.

Kyoya stopped at hearing your comment, his hand on the doorknob, "Pardon?"

Your phone buzzed again in your hand,

'I want to hire you as a bodyguard. The payment; no lawyers, no time, and maybe a little bit of money if you are good.'

 _Shit._

'Bodyguard for whom?' Kyoya, worried by your silence and expression was now walking over, face matched to yours in concern.

 _Buzz._

You read Otoori's answer, passed the phone to Kyoya and watched his eyes widen, "What was that about 'complicated?'"


End file.
